A Heart Filled With Ice
by ErikslieblingKatsuki
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has a complicated relationship with ice. He loves skating and he loves Yuuri Katsuki along with his powers but when he can't even be touched by the one he loves, he finds he's never hated ice more.
1. Chapter 1

Viktor had a complicated relationship with ice. Since the tender age of 5 he had been captivated by the beauty of it and how it felt beneath him as his skates glide across the rink. It made him feel weightless, effortless, it made him feel free. As he grew older his talents on the ice were recognized and that's how Yakov Feltsmen, thought of as one of the best figure skating coaches in Russia, took him under his wing so to speak and helped showcase Viktor's talent and his passion, winning him gold medals and breaking world records. Viktor felt on top of the world, and nothing could ever compete with his love for the ice and his drive to compete.

Then, he had met Yuuri Katsuki and his love for ice expanded in a way he thought impossible. Yuuri was… different, and by different he meant he has superpowers, more specifically, he had ice powers. He was an anxious and timid boy at first but Viktor was instantly enchanted by his warm eyes and his smile and when he used his powers, well, Viktor had never seen anything as beautiful in the whole world.

"Hey, watch it!" Viktor is startled out his daydreaming as a disgruntled man rubs his shoulder and glares at him for bumping into him. Viktor mumbles a sorry and continues on down the street to his destination. He shakes his head to try and stop thoughts of Yuuri, it's been years he needs to let go. Then again how can you not think of such a beautiful person like Yuuri Katsuki? This was the argument he had had going round in his head for too long and is the reason for his late night outing right now. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, it's dangerous and stupid and will just end up hurting but he can't help himself.

He rounds the corner to a small familiar alley which is known for some dodgy dealings or other criminal activities and yes it's stupid to wonder here alone but he knows he will be safe because he hears a certain hero takes care of criminals around these parts. He slows his steps as he hears a struggle and suddenly a blast of bright white ice hits a well-built man in the shoulder causing him to drop his gun as he cries out in pain. Another blast freezes his and his companion's legs and arms while a beautiful laugh fills the air and travels all the way down to Viktor's spine as well as flashbacks of hearing that laugh so often floods his mind.

"Honestly this is too easy, it's like you guys don't even try anymore." The voice says with the remains of humor in its tone and Viktor can't wait any longer, it's like a magnetic pull, guiding him out of the shadows into view of the 3 men.

"Maybe they haven't had the best coach in Heroes and Villains 101" Viktor says softly with a smirk on his face. The ice blaster's whole body tenses and takes a second before he turns around and he is met with those warm brown eyes which are visible through the mask he wears. His eyes always flood with emotions which Viktor learnt to read so long ago. Right now, he sees a mixture of shock, happiness and then hurt and pain in that order.

"Viktor" He says breathlessly "W-what are you doing here?" His shoulders are tense and his eyes are to the floor, until he looks back up with confusion and a hint of pain. It physically hurts Viktor to see these emotions cross him; he should never feel like that, especially because of Viktor.

"I was just in the neighbourhood, heard noises so I came to check it out." Viktor replies and the man in front of him let out a huff and a slight smile appears on his face.

"Of course you did. You never could stay out of trouble." The masked hero says as his body seems to inch closer to Viktor unconsciously. Viktor steps closer until he can feel the other man's body heat.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I've got a hero then isn't it?" He smiles softly. They are both so close now that Viktor can feel his breath on his face. The other man doesn't respond, and they are stuck staring into each other's eyes for what feels like hours. He sees the moment the other man seems to be brought back to reality and before he can move away, Viktor gently holds on to his suit covered arm.

"Yuuri…" He whispers very quietly, one to maintain Yuuri's identity from the criminals a few feet away but mostly because finally holding onto him and being able to whisper his name is just something Viktor needs. Yuuri looks at Viktor with such hesitation and fear it hurts his soul but the longer he holds onto Yuuri, he begins to see a glimmer of hope flicker in his eyes. Yuuri reaches up his hand so slowly towards Viktor's face and with the faintest touch places it on his cheek. Viktor leans into his hand and closes his eyes with a spark of hope flaring into his chest. Suddenly it is replaced by a burning, a burning so cold it feels hot and it spreads through his veins and he tries everything not to cry out. He knows though, that the pain has physically manifested in the form of his veins bulging out and his lips so blue and Yuuri removes his hand so quickly with a gasp. The icy pain resides immediately, only to be replaced by the breaking of his heart yet again. Yuuri's eyes are filled with tears as he takes a large step back away from Viktor. He reaches for Yuuri to bring him close again.

"DON'T!" Yuuri shouts as he moves his arm out of Viktor's grasp. Viktor swallows down the sob that is about to break its way through and nods. "I-I have to go. Please Viktor, just- just let me go." Yuuri's voice breaks on the last word and he turns around and grabs the two men and transports them with his ice down the alley and out of Viktor's sight for what might be the last time. Viktor's lets out a shaky breath and leans against the alley wall and lets the tears fall freely. He hates the ice.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 years ago_

"Yes mom, I'm just getting in the cab now" Yuuri laughed as he held his phone to his ear while listening to his mother's excited squeals.

"Oh my son, this is amazing! You've always had a love for figure skating and now you are wanted to help train one of the rising stars with ballet, your first love!"

He chuckled as he slipped into the back of his cab and quickly told the driver his destination before responding to his mother. "I know, I am really happy but I'm still kind of nervous, what if I mess up?" He frowned at this thought and a new wave of nerves hit him. If he did mess up he would not have failed himself but the young skater and his ballet coach.

"Katsuki Yuuri, you will not fail, look at all you have achieved so far! We are all so proud of you and always will be no matter what. I believe in you my little Katsudon."

Yuuri smiled at his mother's unwavering faith and encouragement as well as the slightly embarrassing but affectionate nickname. "Thank you mama, I love you."

"I love you too my boy, Sayōnara."

"Sayōnara." He hung up the phone and places it on his lap and looks out of the window at the beauty that is Saint Petersburg. Every inch of what he could see was covered in a beautiful pure white sheet of snow that glistened like little diamonds were embedded into the snow itself. As the cab drove past the busy streets he saw many people out rushing to get to work, while around them stood such fine architecture.

The driver rolled down his window to throw out his cigarette causing a sudden draft of bitter cold to hit Yuuri's face. Unlike others, Yuuri did not mind the cold, in fact he loved it. The feeling of it made him smile as it felt like he had a connection to it, that it was a part of him. In a way, it is and it has been since he was only 10 years old. He remembered that day so clearly, the day his powers came. No one really knows how, his sister and father thought he was given the powers by another hero or he had been exposed to some sort of rock that held special ice powers. He smiled at that, Mari always used to love reading superhero comics with dad, that's where they got their theory from he guessed.

He and his mother however, believe it's always been a part of him since birth but hadn't emerged fully until then. His mother said he has always been special, and Yuuri thinks it was innate because it just _feels_ right and it is just such a big part of him. This is not to say it was easy from the get go. Yuuri was and is a very anxious person and there were times when he was all hormones and discovering himself that he doubted it was a gift and more he was a monster, that's why he never told anyone but his family of his powers. Eventually one of the things that helped him accept every part of himself was ballet. His mother's friend, Minako, was a professional world known ballet dancer and offered to train Yuuri when he was 11 in the art as she saw potential in him. It was because of Minako that Yuuri found that even a monster could be something beautiful through the art of ballet. Every move is controlled but not stopped, there is a freeness but with responsibility and dedication and he used this mentality towards his powers as well.

His love for ballet was paramount and Minako often said that his passion was like no other she had seen in a long time. He started winning local competitions which snowballed into nationals and then placing in the worlds. It was when he reached the age of 15 and came 4th at the World Ballet Competition that the renowned Lilia Baranovskaya approached him and stated she wanted Yuuri as her student at her international school in Detroit and she would push him further than he has been before. He knew that he couldn't pass up this opportunity and neither did Minako and his family. 2 months later he was living in Detroit in the school dorms of Baranovskaya Ballet International. It was difficult for him, being away from his family, not knowing anyone and no one knowing him or his secret and the level that was expected of his ballet to improve from Lilia was a lot but he pushed himself, this was his dream. The next Worlds he placed silver and it filled him with joy that he has improved much over a year, even the stern Ms Baranovskaya gave him a warm smile at the results corner, but he knew next year he needed the gold and the following years for however long he could, he wanted to make history.

It was during that first year in Detroit he started using his powers against criminals. The amount of crime in the city was a bit of a shock compared to Hasetsu and he couldn't just sit there when he could actually do something about it. So he did. He stopped petty criminals and low level drug dealers to begin with. It was in his second year in the city, age 17 that he started to get more confident with his powers and to an extent his invincibility or so he thought. It was also that year he got a new roommate. A young 14 year old boy named Phichit Chulanont who he quickly became best friends with and could trust more than anyone. This was when he went in over his head and took on some drug lords who were prepared for him and took quite a hit. He barely got out of the situation and stumbled back to his dorm where Phichit was waiting. He saw the costume and has heard the stories of a mysterious hero taking down criminals that had been circulating and he looked at Yuuri with such shook and awe. "Oh my god, you're the Black Ice!" He remembered Phichit had squealed. Yuuri had no choice to admit it, he needed Phichit's help and he proved to be so reliable through everything else like Yuuri's panic attacks or his moments of doubts about everything, he could trust Phichit with this.

With Phichit's support and help with his secret identity, becoming smarter with the enemies and becoming the 3 time world winning gold medallist he honestly felt on top of the world. It was only 2 weeks ago he found out he was going to Saint Petersburg. Lilia had said an old 'friend' of hers, no other than Yakov Feltsmen, wanted her to help him with one of his newest skaters who had the potential but needed help via ballet. Lilia thought Yuuri would be the best help for this skater and as he had some free time as the ballet season was over and Yuuri already has choreographed his next season's routine, he was the only one who could help as Lilia needed to stay in Detroit to train Phichit and the others. So here he was on his way to the home skating rink of the Russian figure skating team and he was so excited. He loved figure skating; he started following it when he was only young with his friend Yuko as well as being trained in it a bit during his time in Detroit as Lilia insisted it helps with his ballet and vice versa. He followed the sport to and was always so captivated, especially by the best skater in the world that was Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor, Yuuri thought with a smile, he truly was amazing. The way he moved on the ice was mesmerising and you can truly see the passion and dedication he puts into his routines not to mention he is quite beautiful too. Oh god, he hoped he wouldn't be there watching him train the younger skater, he would mess up for sure if Viktor's eyes were on him but a part of him also really wanted to meet the living legend.

Yuuri shakes his head as the driver pulls into the parking lot near the entrance of the rink. He pays the fare and throws his backpack over his shoulder and adjusts his scarf before walking through the front door. He heads to the woman behind the desk and before he can say anything she cuts in "Mr Katsuki, welcome! You can go on ahead Mr Feltsman is waiting in the arena, just to your left there." She smiles and points to the direction mentioned. He smiles and thanks her and walks through into the arena.

There are around a dozen people in the arena, the majority on the ice, skating bits of routines, performing jumps or chatting to another skater near the edges. Before he could really look anymore a strong gruff voice called out to him.

"Ah Mr Katsuki there you are, come come." Yakov Feltsman, he guesses. He was quite a short man with grey hair at the sides but mostly bald on top and looked very stern. Yuuri held out his hand to Yakov who took it and gave it a shake.

"Mr Feltsman, please call me Yuuri and I'm glad to be here. So who is it that needs help?" Yuuri askes as Yakov guides him closer to the edge of the rink. He then shouts; extremely loud that Yuuri nearly jumps.

"MILA COME HERE NOW, YOUR INSTRUCTOR IS HERE! AND GEORGI STOP TALKING YOU NEED TO BE WORKING ON YOUR TRIPLE AXELS OR YOU CAN KISS ANY HOPE OF A GOLD MEDAL GOODBYE!" He then turns to Yuuri who is trying to hide a laugh because he can see that the rumours of Yakov being a very intense coach are true. A young girl with bright blue eyes and flaming red hair skates her way over to Yuuri and Yakov and smiles at Yuuri and gives a small wave.  
"Hi I'm Mila! And you're Yuuri Katsuki! I know who you are, I watch the ballet championships all the time you're amazing!" Mila blushes and Yuuri smiles back and bowed his head slightly in gratitude and also trying not to laugh at how fast that all came out of her mouth. Yakov shoots a disapproving glare at her hyper activeness and turned to Yuuri.

"Mila Babicheva, she's 14, nearly 15 and next season will be her final junior division competition, I thought a head start into preparing for the senior division is a wise move and the thing that needs working on is her flow of movement. No better way to do that than ballet." Yuuri nods in agreement. He's about to ask about schedules when a voice interrupts.

"Sounds like a perfect idea, In fact, Mila had really good flow when I caught her doing some interesting moves in front of the TV when the ballet championships were on."

Yuuri turns to the source of the voice and almost stops breathing because there in front of him is-

"Viktor oh my god shut up!" Mila squeals in embarrassment and punches Viktor's arm as he just laughs at her.

"Vitya stop playing around" Yakov grunted which Viktor smirked at in a way that said that was never going to really happen. Yakov shakes his head slightly and sighs before indicating to Viktor.

"Yuuri Katsuki this is Viktor Nikiforov" Yakov introduced him to Yuuri and it took him a second to respond as dazzling blue eyes turned on him. He was even more beautiful in person, how that was even possible Yuuri didn't know. He was well built in a lean way and with a tight black t-shirt on, Yuuri could almost see all the lines of a toned body. Then there was his famous hair, platinum silver, so unique and beautiful that Yuuri just wanted to run his fingers through it. Viktor stared for a second seemingly regarding him and then gave a bright smile before offering his hand out and Yuuri took it.  
"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you! Yakov told us all you were coming so we had to be nice, polite and professional so we don't embarrass him, I don't normally listen but I thought I would try now, is it working?" Yuuri let out a small chuckle while Yakov gave Viktor a glare sharp enough to cut the ice in the rink. Okay Yuuri thinks, just act normal, respond to his joke don't embarrass yourself.

"You too. Are you saying you're not always nice and polite to people then even if your coach tells you?" Yuuri responded while also registering that they were still in quite a firm handshake. Viktor smiles even wider, his mouth resembling the shape of a heart, before it turns almost sly and he leans in closer to Yuuri.

"Nope, although, I am to the ones who are cute." Yuuri feels his cheeks burning and they get hotter when Viktor gives a wink while finally letting go of his hand. He sees Mila roll her eyes, seemingly use to this type of behaviour from her fellow skater and Yakov is still giving Viktor a death glare. Viktor begins to skate slowly backwards while still smiling at Yuuri.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Yuuri." He said before turning around and heading over the other skaters on the ice. The way Yuuri's name rolled of his tongue in his accent caused a flash of heat in the pit of his stomach and he just stood there for a few moments before he coughed and turned to Mila and Yakov.

"Right, so I'm going to need to see you skate Mila tomorrow morning to see what can be improved on exactly and then we need to set a schedule, hopefully having sessions at least 4 times a week ". Yuuri spoke and Mila nodded enthusiastically as Yakov nods approvingly at Yuuri's plan. Yuuri made sure not to look over at the rink and focus, unaware that a pair of blue eyes was focused on him. Yuuri sighed; this was going to be an interesting few months to say the least.

 _Present_

The first thing Yuuri did once he stepped through the front door to his apartment was tear off his mask, throwing it the other side of the room and headed straight for the kitchen cupboard that held a fine bottle of whiskey that called to him. Yuuri wasn't much of a drinker, and when he did it always ended up with blackouts and his best friend and roommate, Phichit Chulanont, gladly retelling all the embarrassing things that had conspired. Though, after what happened merely an hour ago… well, he needed something to push down the emotions he was feeling right now.

He grabbed a glass and began pouring the drink into it with shaky hands, causing a fair amount of the golden liquor to spill on the table. He sighed before knocking the whiskey down in one, feeling a brief moment of relief as a rich burning sensation hit his taste buds and continued down his throat. He closed his eyes and let the feeling take over him so it was the only thing he felt. He pictured the golden liquid with the image of a fire burning so strong fill his mind and his senses, just to stop anything else even just for a moment. Sadly that was all it lasted, just a moment, for then the images he imagined of gold and fire turned into beautiful silver and sparkling blue eyes that were so sad. He slammed his first against the table in anger. It was a combination of anger at him, anger at the whole situation but mostly anger at himself, at his stupid brain for reminding him of what he wanted, of what he had lost, what he could never have.

Just as he was about to pour himself another glass he heard footsteps and a few seconds later Phichit rounded the corner from the living room to the kitchen. He came to a stop a few feet away and took in Yuuri still in his Black Ice costume minus the mask, the used glass, the bottle of whiskey and the hands that were holding it so unsteady. Yuuri saw Phichit take all this in and when he met Yuuri's eyes, he saw confusion and worry on his best friend's face.

"Yuuri?" Phichit spoke as he began to move closer to him "Are you okay?"

Yuuri could have lied; he could have told him he was fine. He could have said he had a rougher than usual fight with criminals, anything really but Phichit was his best friend, the one he trusted with his secret identity and with his problems. So he decided to tell him the truth.

"I saw him, I saw Viktor." Yuuri spoke quickly after letting out a shaky breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Understanding crossed over Phichit's face. He was silent for a moment before taking the bottle of whiskey out of Yuuri's grasp and putting it down on the table. He grabbed hold of Yuuri's arm and guided him to the sofa in the living room and pushed him to sit as he took his place next to him. He turned to Yuuri and opened his mouth before closing it again. He let out a sigh.

"Yuuri, what happened?" He finally asked with some trepidation. It was one of the most sensitive topics for Yuuri and Phichit knew how badly Yuuri can react to these things. Yuuri runs a hand through his jet black hair, messing up his gelled back style and causing strands to fall onto his forehead. He starts to shake his leg, trying to release the pent up anxious energy through it so he can actually tell Phichit without having a break down. He miraculously manages to retell the events that unfolded an hour ago in that alley.

"I got a trail on some low end drug dealers in the area who had been selling tampered stuff to teenagers so I went to capture them and drop them in the custody of the police. I'd just caught them when he comes out of nowhere; it was like seeing a ghost." He swallowed before continuing, dropping his gaze to his shoes. "When I saw him, when he was talking to me, it was like nothing had happened, and I forgot for a minute. He was right there Phichit , he was so close, he was touching my arm an-" He stopped himself briefly and let out a humourless, bitter laugh and shook his head and continued " and I was foolish enough to believe, to have hope, that maybe after all I had done for this world maybe it would give me this. I was wrong. It happened when I touched his cheek." Tears began to fall down his face and he couldn't hold it in any longer and he barely managed to finish "I shouted at him, I took the crooks and I ran."

Phichit moved closer and pulled him into a hug and held Yuuri while he cried, not saying a word, just being a literal shoulder to cry on. Phichit had been there through so much of Yuuri's heartbreak and issues throughout the years of knowing each other and had always been the one who knew exactly what Yuuri needed better than almost anyone. He honestly didn't deserve Phichit.

After a while his breathing had returned to normal and his tears had stopped. He pulled away from his best friends and wiped his face with his hand.

"I'm so sorry Yuuri."

Yuuri looked up and saw the sadness on his friend's face. He shook his head and frowned, looking at Phichit before asking "Why does it still hurt? Why won't it go away?" He sounded so desperate to his own ears, and as he waits for Phichit's response, he sees his friend look away and sigh, eyebrows furrowed before turning back to him.

"Honestly Yuuri, I don't think a love like that will ever really go away." He speaks softly with a hint of pity and Yuuri hates his answer because he knows that his friend is right.


	3. Chapter 3

_Past_

Yuuri was startled awake to the annoying shrilling of the alarm clock on the bedside table. He grumbled as he turned it off and fell back down against his pillow with a sigh. He never was an easy early riser but throw jet leg on top of this and he was seriously considering just rolling over and going back to sleep. He groans and sits up and reaches for his glasses putting them on. No, he can't sleep because he has to get to the skating rink in an hour to begin training with his new student. He gets out of bed and goes to his still packed suitcase to take out some grey sweats, trainers and an old white t-shirt, doubting he would need his proper ballet training clothes, today is only about finding Mila's weaknesses and starting basics.

He takes his clothes to the bathroom and strips out of his sleepwear before hopping in the shower and turning the water slightly cold to help wake him up a bit more. After his shower he gets dressed, throws on his coat, hat and scarf and heads out of his hotel room, down and outside to the shops to buy a quick breakfast to eat while in the cab.

His mind wanders back to yesterday while he sits in the cab, hardly believing that he actually talked to Viktor Nikiforov. Of course, he knew he would eventually have seen him, it was his home rink after all but Yuuri wasn't prepared for meeting him straight away, especially with his _flirtatious_? banter. Yuuri nearly blushed again thinking about it, not that he was complaining.

He enters the building and sees the same receptionist from yesterday look up at his entrance and waves at him "Good morning Mr Katsuki. You remember the way to the rink and changing rooms yes?"

"Yeah, thanks urm…" He enquires.

"Oh, it's Anna." She responds with a smile. Yuuri nods.

"Thank you Anna." He says, and proceeds to walk to the changing rooms, just before the entrance to the rink.

He heads to an empty locker and stuffs his outdoor wear in. He looks into his backpack to make sure he has his skates he brought with him from Detroit, should he need to go on the ice. He sees he did pack them thankfully, takes them out and stuffs his backpack containing his alter egos costume in the locker before closing it. He doesn't put his skates on; he just carries them into the rink arena, uncertain if he needs them today. The rink is quieter compared to yesterday with only Mila and Yakov around. It was only 7:30am and the other skaters didn't begin training until 8:30am, giving Yuuri time to observe Mila without it distracting the others or themselves.

As he is approaching the two, Mila looks up after finishing tying her skates and spots him. She stands up with a large smile on her face and waves.

"Morning, Mr Katsuki!" she said as Yakov turns around and nods to Yuuri in greeting.

"You can just call me Yuuri, Mila its fine." He said, giving a warm smile and he sees her cheeks go red as she nods okay. Yakov comes forward and places a strong hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Thank you again for this Mr Katsuki, and be sure to pass on my regards to Lilia too, I owe her." He says with the slightest bit of begrudging affection at the mention of Yuuri's coach. Yuuri tried not to smirk; he had his suspicions that there was something between his ballet coach and the Russian skating coach.

"Honestly it's no problem." Yuuri replies and Yakov gives a curt nod and removes his hand and tells Mila to get on the ice and show Yuuri her short programme. She nods eagerly but Yuuri could tell she was a little bit nervous as she went to the middle of the ice and enters her beginning pose. Yuuri leans his arms against the barrier as Yakov starts the music and they both watch Mila skate her programme. As Yuuri watches he makes notes and sees that she is strongest in her technical aspects especially her jumps but her presentation, though not terrible, was a little stiff and robotic at times. Yuuri understands why Yakov thought ballet would help her, she had the flexibility she just didn't know how to correctly use it. As she came to her finishing pose and the music stops she was breathing heavily and looks to Yuuri with apprehension. Yuuri gave her a warm smile as she skates over to him.

"That was good Mila, you obviously have your jumps and spins down but your presentation does need work but don't worry you have the potential we just need to get to it." He said and she nods with a small smile.

"I made some quick notes on what we need to do to improve your flow and we can start it on Monday in the ballet studio, it's just on to the right after reception right? That's good; it means we can train just before or after you've done your normal training on the ice. It's not going to be easy, it's a lot of training you will undergo but if you are serious about making it in the senior division, I'm afraid it's the only way" Yuuri tells her and she nods and her eyes shine with determination.

"I'll do whatever it takes, I won't disappoint you!" She replies strongly and Yakov gives a gruff of approval and has a proud look in his eyes. Yuuri smiles at her passion and respects her dedication to it, much like him at her age.

"Great! Well if Mr Feltsman agrees, I think for the rest of the morning you should try and just work on loosening up at these stages of your routine and see how that goes" He says as he points and shows his notes to Mila as Yakov agrees.

The next 3 hours Mila goes over her routine with Yuuri telling her when to loosen so her movements aren't so stiff at certain points and he starts to see the tiniest of improvements but he knows it won't be perfect until she has learnt the movements of a prima ballerina. The rink had started to fill with other skaters throughout the hours but as he gives her his full attention as she tries again, he doesn't notice the figure that approaches him from behind.

"Good morning Yuuri!" A loud cheerful voice startles him from behind and as he spins around he comes face to face with Viktor who is giving Yuuri his dazzling smile unaware that something very bad could have just happened to him for sneaking up on Yuuri like that. Yuuri had to calm his instincts down as soon as he seen who it was, clenching his fists in the effort to contain his powers that had come to the surface at the potential of an attack. Yuuri let out a deep breath as he felt the ice within him reside.

"Viktor, Hi, how are you?" Yuuri says as Viktor sits down on the bench a few steps away from him and starts putting on his skates with his trademark gold blades.

"Great! Although I wouldn't say the same about you, you look exhausted." He commented with a tilt of his head with what Yuuri thought looked like the slightest concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I had to get up earlier than I usually do today plus I'm still getting over the jet leg" he says while trying to cover a small yawn that escaped. Viktor smiled softly with a look of understanding.

"Ah, jet lag, it gets even the best of us" He said as he stands up and come over to lean his hip against the barrier that Yuuri was leaning against, the skates he wore making him even taller than he already was. "So, what do you think of our dear Mila's skating then?" He asks Yuuri.

"Yakov was right, she only needs to work on her flow, and hopefully I can help her with that." Yuuri said.

"I'm sure a 3-time world prima ballerina gold medallist will handle it just fine." Viktor smirks. Yuuri eyes widen slightly.

"Y-you know who I am?" Yuuri asked. Viktor raises an eyebrow and leans his arm against the barrier.

"Of course, though to be fair I don't really watch the ballet championships, but Mila does when you're competing and I saw you. The way you move, it's like you're making music with your body, it's quite beautiful." Viktor confesses while giving Yuuri an appraising look with a small smile playing on his lips. Yuuri can feel his heartbeat faster at his words and heat rise to his cheeks causing him to bow his head in an effort to hide it. Viktor had seen him dance and thought it was beautiful? He felt his stomach flutter.

"Have you ever seen my performances?" Viktor inquired after a second and when Yuuri lifted his head he saw his eyes were filled with mirth at Yuuri's reaction to his compliment. Yuuri wanted to laugh, had he ever seen Viktor's performances? He thinks of all the times him and Yuko would spend in front of the TV watching Viktor performance since his junior years. Not to mention he actually has a poster of him in his dorm room back in Detroit that he had since he was 11 and still hasn't taken down.

"Oh, urm yeah, I really enjoy figure skating so I've seen a few" He thinks of these routines, how Viktor makes it look so effortless but also showing such passion, every move perfect that you can't look away "It's mesmerising.." Yuuri said breathlessly until he realised with horror that he actually just said that. Viktor beamed at Yuuri's response and was about to say something when Yakov came over.

"Viktor, what are you doing, get on the ice now and practice!" He growled. Viktor chuckled and pushed of the barrier, took off his safeguards and was about to go on the ice when he saw Yuuri's pair of skates beside his feet. He looked up at Yuuri with a surprised look on his face.

"Yuuri, are those yours?" He asked.

"Oh, y-yeah but-"He stuttered out before Viktor interrupted him.

"You can skate?" He asked with an excited expression.

"Well yes but- I can only really just move around." Yuuri said. He knew this wasn't true, he could do a bit more than that but there was no way he was going to skate in front of Viktor, he would end up panicking and fall flat on his face. Viktor regarded him for a second before a large smile crossed his face.

"I know, I will teach you!" He exclaimed. Before Yuuri could even formulate a response Yakov came forward and pushed Viktor onto the ice.

"No Viktor you will not be teaching Mr Katsuki, You will be training like I've been telling you for the past 10 minutes!" Yakov shouted and Viktor gave a mock salute to his coach as Yuuri tried not to laugh at Yakov's annoyance. He watched Viktor skate off to the middle of the ice rink and start warming up with some simple spins and jumps but still as amazing that Yuuri found it very difficult to turn his attention to Yakov who had just asked him to come to his office to discuss the days and times for Mila's ballet lessons. Yuuri nods and follows Yakov but not before turning back to look at Viktor who turned to see Yuuri leaving and gave him a smile. Yuuri returned it before turning back around and entering Yakov's office.

It took longer than expected to sort out everything but finally it was all set. He would be training Mila on Monday and Tuesday mornings and Friday afternoons. Yuuri's payment was also sorted, even if this was a favour, he was a prima ballerina champion, he literally had to get paid for his services but that seemed like no problem for coach Feltsman. His accommodation was also fully paid for and he would be staying at the hotel he was already in for the next 6 weeks, but food and other necessities Yuuri insisted he paid for himself. When he left Yakov's office it was 2pm. He had nothing else to do today so he decided he might as well get back to the hotel or maybe go for a run. He went to the locker room to collect his stuff when he remembered he had left his skates in the rink arena.

He entered the rink and headed straight for where he last left his skates but found they were not there. He frowned and looked around and got down on his hands and knees to look under the bench but they were nowhere to be found.

"Looking for these?" A familiar voice came from above him and in surprise he lifted his head, forgetting he was under the bench, whacking his head against it.

"Ow!" He mumbled while getting to his feet, rubbing where he hit his head with his hand and seeing Viktor leaning against a wall, holding Yuuri's skates by their laces while smirking. Yuuri glared at his obvious mirth at his clumsiness and took his skates from him.

"Where are you headed?" Viktor asks him.

"I don't know, back the hotel probably, I'm finished for the day." Yuuri said.

"Oh perfect! I've finished too. I know, let's go and get a coffee, you look like you're about to fall asleep right here. I know a really great café not 5 minutes from here." Viktor suggested. He arched an eyebrow when Yuuri was about to argue he wasn't tired. Yuuri sighs, accepting defeated.

"Okay sure."

"Good! I'm just going to get a shower in the changing rooms and get dressed I'll be 5 minutes." Viktor said as he headed to the changing rooms and Yuuri sat down on the bench, pulling out his phone. He saw he had messages from Phichit. He checked the time and compared it to Detroit's time. Realising Phichit would be awake he decided to video call him. After a few rings his best friend answered and his smiling face appeared on Yuuri's screen.

"Phichit-Kun!"

" _Yuuri! Hey! How is St Petersburg_?"

"I've only been here a day and a half" Yuuri laughed. "I haven't really seen much of it but from what I have its awesome!"

" _That's great! When you go to the sites send me photos!_ " Phichit demands. " _So how's the skater that needs your help_?"

"Just worked out her schedule, she's really good she just needs a bit of help on her flow"

" _yeah I didn't think she would be bad, she is on Yakov Feltsman's Russian Figure Skating Team_ " Phichit laughs " _Speaking of Russian figure skaters… have you met your heart throb yet?_ "

"PHICHIT!" Yuuri exclaimed and Phichit just laughed. "But yes I met Viktor"

" _and?!"_

"And he's even more attractive in person" Yuuri sighs. "He's actually a really nice person as well; he's taking me for coffee in a minute actually."

" _I'm sorry WHAT?"_ Phichit shouted. " _YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?!"_

"What?! No, it's just to get a coffee!" Yuuri exclaimed. "It's not a date… right?"

" _I don't know Yuuri it sounds pretty date-ish to me, is it just you and him going?"_

"Urm yes.."

" _Hmm_ "

"Phichit it's not a –"

"Yuuri!" Viktor shouted as he was approaching him. He leaned over his shoulder to see who was on the phone. "Who is this?" he asks politely. Yuuri sees Phichit is gobsmacked at seeing the famous skater so answers for him.

"This is Phichit." Yuuri said. Viktor gives a wave and hello to Phichit who gives a giant smile. Then all of a sudden Viktor moves in close to the phone and points at Phichit's background. "Is that me?" He asks lightly and Yuuri and Phichit both freeze. Phichit was back home in Detroit sitting at the computer desk, which is opposite Yuuri's side of the room, which happened to have a poster on the wall of a certain Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri started getting heart palpitations, oh god this is awkward. He did the only thing he could and he knew his best friend would play it too no matter how embarrassing.

"Oh yeah, that's Phichit's." Yuuri squeaked and Phichit eyes widened in shock before answering.

" _Sorry yeah that's mine_ " he laughs awkwardly " _I'm a big fan of figure skating and well you're one of my favourites"_ Phichit said. It wasn't a complete lie, Phichit enjoyed figure skating as much as Yuuri, he just didn't have posters of his favourites who he happened to have a bit of a crush on. Viktor smiled a bright smile and laughed.

"Well thank you! Hey I'll send you a signed poster back with Yuuri when he returns home for you!" Viktor said happily.

" _Yeah thanks that would be great_." Phichit said. Viktor waved goodbye and told Yuuri he would wait in the reception area while he finished his call. As soon as he left the rink, Yuuri turned back to video call.

Phichit was staring at him, his face un-amused and arms folded across his chest. " _You owe me. Big time."_

Yuuri sighs "I know I'm sorry I panicked, but thank you Phichit! You're the bestest friend a guy could have!" he said sweetly trying to worm his way out of Phichit's glare.

" _You bet your ass I am_ " Phichit let a small smile slip through before it became a full blown grin. " _Go on and enjoy your date, I'll speak to you soon."_

Yuuri rolled his eyes at the date comment and said goodbye before hanging up. It wasn't a date. As if Viktor would ever ask someone like Yuuri on a date. He grabbed his skates and stuffed them in his bag. Throwing the bag over his shoulder he headed out the rink to the reception area to find Viktor waiting for him. Viktor looked up from his phone when he heard Yuuri approach and put it away while giving him a smile.

"Right then, already to go?" He asked. Yuuri nodded and they headed out together. It was especially cold today, even for Yuuri which was saying something, causing him to shiver and hide his face in his scarf. Viktor, wearing his own hat and scarf looked down and Yuuri and smirked,

"Not use to the cold Yuuri?" He asked.

"I'm normally not bad, but even you have to admit its freezing cold today. Even your Russian skin can't handle this." Yuuri said. Viktor laughed loudly and it was such a beautiful thing to see that Yuuri couldn't help but stare for a second.

"Yes, even me and my 'Russian skin' as you put it, must admit it is quite cold today." Viktor chuckles lightly and then points to a little building a few metres in front of him. "There's the café! It's not often busy and it's small but has the best lattes in the region." He explained.

"Sounds perfect" Yuuri said. He prefers quiet places with no hassle, it keeps him calm. Viktor smiles in response and all of a sudden grabs Yuuri's hand and guides him faster to the café. Why on earth he was holding Yuuri's hand was beyond him but he didn't really care because it felt warm and it felt _right_. As they entered the café, Viktor let go off his hand and Yuuri couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but shook it off mentally, he was European, they were just more casual with their touches right? Viktor got them a table in the middle of the café and Yuuri saw that Viktor was right before about it being so quiet. It was just after 3pm and there were only 2 other people in the place. Yuuri and Viktor sat down on chairs that were opposite each other and Viktor handed one of the drinks menus to him, causing their fingers to accidentally brush. Yuuri coughed and focused his attention on the menu and realised it was all in Russian. He looked up at Viktor and noticed his nose had gone slightly red but Yuuri didn't recall it being there before out in the cold.

"Viktor, I don't know what any of this says." Yuuri said and Viktor looks up from his own menu and blinks.

"Oh right of course, I can translate them for you" He said. Yuuri laughs and looks at the long list on the menu.

"We would be here all afternoon. Can you recommend me any of your favourites?" Yuuri asks him. Viktor nods and looks at the menu again, contemplating what Yuuri would enjoy.

"The salted caramel latte is good, I get that a lot but I also love the chocolate with cinnamon latte. Hmmm." Viktor contemplates and Yuuri is just about to tell him whichever he doesn't mind when Viktor gets an idea.

"I know! I'll order both and you can try each one. Whichever one you prefer I'll have the other." He smiles proudly at his plan.

The waitress comes over with a pen and notepad in her hand as she smiles at Viktor with familiarity. He must come here often Yuuri thought. He smiles back and asks her how someone called 'Dean' was and she filled him in with the news. She then takes the orders and gives Yuuri a friendly smile before heading to the kitchen bar.

"Oh I didn't ask if you wanted anything to eat!" Viktor exclaimed suddenly. Yuuri shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"It's okay, I'm trying to eat healthy otherwise I put on weight quite fast, especially during off-season." Yuuri says causing Viktor to raise an eyebrow. "Although a part of me is craving a katsudon" Yuuri carries on with a sigh.

"Why don't you have one then? I'm sure you can find a place around here that does them?" Viktor asks, smiling at Yuuri's far off look. Yuuri shakes his head.

"No, it's not the same as my mother's, it doesn't taste quite right." Yuuri responds, a wave of sadness hits him as he thinks of his mother's cooking. He misses home sometimes.

"I can tell you miss her" Viktor states, a look of understanding and something else that almost resembles regret on his face but Yuuri can't quite work it out. He just nods. "I'm guessing she doesn't live in Detroit then?" Viktor carries on.

"No, she lives back home in Japan. In a small place called Hasetsu. It's beautiful" Yuuri says wistfully. "My parent's own a hot spring. The waters there are so calming; I remember I use to just unwind after a day of training in there." He chuckles slightly and Viktor smiles brightly.

"That sounds amazing!" Viktor said. "You'll have to take me one time." He jokes with a laugh.

"Yeah I should" Yuuri said without really thinking but then realised. Had he just invited Viktor to go to his family's hot spring resort with him? Yuuri looks up quickly and gets caught into Viktor's gorgeous blue gaze and can't pull away. Just then the waitress comes over with their order and places it down between them and the moment is broken. Viktor thanks her and she goes off back to the kitchen bar. Viktor offers one of the lattes to Yuuri and nods for him to try it. Yuuri brings it to his lips and blows before taking a sip. The flavour hits his tastes buds instantly but not in the good way and he scrunches up his face in disgust and hears Viktor laugh.

"I guess that's a no to the salted caramel one then" Viktor said and takes it away from Yuuri before handing him the chocolate and cinnamon latte. Yuuri takes a hesitant sip and finds this one to be much more satisfactory. He hums in approval and Viktor smiles at him before taking a sip of his own drink, licking his lips afterward causing Yuuri's gaze to follow the movement and gulp slightly.

"So where are you actually from then?" He asks. Viktor meets his eyes and places his drink on the table.

"I was born in Moscow, I grew up there for the first 10 years of my life before Yakov found me and then I've been living in St Petersburg ever since." He responds.

"Oh so do you parents still live here then?" Yuuri asks casually. He sees Viktor's smile drop ever so slightly and his shoulders tense.

"No, not anymore." He said curtly before cheering up instantly "but I have Makka here! Oh Makka is Makkachin, my poodle, look!" He said excitedly, taking his phone out his pocket and opening it up and showing Yuuri a picture of Viktor with crouched with his arm round a curly brown Makkachin.

"He's adorable, I love poodles I actually have one myself." Yuuri tells him and Viktor's eye light up.

"Really? What's its name?" He asks excitedly. Oh god, Yuuri thought he hopes he doesn't understand the meaning behind his poodle's name.

"V-Vicchan." He stutters and looks at Viktor who just smiles sweetly at the name, completely unaware that it was named after him. He had got Vicchan when he was 10 solely because Viktor had a poodle. God, he idolized Viktor back than but it had changed with age and his own winnings as a prima ballerina because in a way, on his good days, he sometimes felt on Viktor's level in professions. He still greatly admired and respected the man and he was his favourite skater, Yuuri just came to understand from his own experiences, he was still human, not some untouchable god-like being that his younger self once believed. Except, he thought, in his looks, because they were indeed god-like. Yuuri couldn't deny it; he had always had a crush on Viktor, hence the poster on his wall since he was a teen. Now though, actually meeting him in person, he was even more attractive it was unfair.

Yuuri looked at him now, sitting in front of the window which held a glittery snowy background which only exemplified his beauty. His crystal blue eyes standing out even more than usual against the contrasting background and his pale skin. Yuuri had it bad.

"Is he with you in Detroit?" Viktor asked, shaking Yuuri from his thoughts of his beauty. Yuuri shakes his head.

"No, I'm always so busy with my schedule and I still live in a dorm so I can't. He's better at home with my family; someone's always there to keep him company." Yuuri replies. He really needs to go visit home soon, it's been too long.

Conversation flows easily between them as they swap their skating and ballet stories, some even embarrassing and just getting to know each other. A part of this was done in the form of 20 Questions per Viktor's suggestion which Yuuri had raised an eyebrow at.

"Really? Are we 16 years old again?"

"Come on Yuuri, it will be fun!" Viktor had laughed and Yuuri complied.

"Fine, you go first." He said.

"Okay, what's your favourite colour?"

"Wow, that's not a generic question at all." Yuuri sarcastically remarked and Viktor gave him a mock glare.

"I'm just warming up."

Yuuri huffs a laugh, "It would probably have to be Blue." _Just like the colour of your eyes_. "Yours?"

"Gold." He states as if it should have been obvious.

"Of course it is." Yuuri murmur which Viktor smirks at and waits for Yuuri to ask the next question.

"Urmm, favourite type of movie?"

"And you called mine generic..."

"It's hard to think on the spot!" Yuuri said indignantly

"Romantic comedies." Viktor answers with a smile. He brings a finger up to the edge of his mouth as he thinks of his next question.

"Winter or summer?"

"Winter."

"Why?" He inquires.

"I prefer the cold to the heat, I love the snow and plus, you know, Christmas." Yuuri answers with a shrug.

"Ah, we don't really celebrate Christmas in Russia; I would like to one time though, see what it's all about." Viktor says with a tilt of his head as to ask Yuuri if he should which Yuuri furiously nods to.

"Okay" Yuuri clears his throat before putting on his fake serious face. "The answer you give to this will determine if I ever want to speak to you again." Yuuri says firmly and Viktor's eyebrows shoot up.

"Pineapple on a pizza, yes or no?" A small smile tugs at the edge of Viktor's mouth though he tries to keep a serious face.

"Definitely not." He says intensely which breaks Yuuri's act and makes him laugh loudly as a soft look comes across Viktor's face as he watches him. They carry on with their game which most definitely went over 20 questions, before Yuuri noticed that outside the street lamps had come on and it has gotten very dark. He looks down at his watch and sees that it's just a little past 6. Had they really spent over 3 hours here talking? Viktor noticed Yuuri check his watch and turned to look at his own as a small gasp left his lips.

"Wow, I didn't realise the time!"

"Yeah, we should probably head back." Yuuri said just as he felt his stomach rumble as he was due his dinner. Viktor nods and puts down the bill and Yuuri was about to protest and ask to pay for his before Viktor waved him off and guided him outside with a hand touching the small of his back lightly.

As they stepped out of the café, they were greeted to the sight of large snowflakes falling heavily from the dark skies above. Yuuri looked up in fascination and awe, it was a beautiful sight and he smiled as a snowflake dropped straight onto his nose with his face still looking up. He felt Viktor's strong gaze on his face and when he looked over, Viktor also had a look of awe on his face and his eyes were almost glistening. Even he must think the snowfall was beautiful even after all this time. He gives Viktor a smile and Viktor stares at it for a second before shaking his head slightly. He points a thumb behind him. 

"I only live a few blocks away, but do you want me to wait with you while you get a taxi or-?"

"Oh, no its okay don't worry, you get home, I'll see you Monday." Yuuri said before giving him a small smile. Viktor seems to contemplate for a few seconds before nodding. Yuuri takes out his phone and unlocks it, preparing to call a taxi when Viktor holds out his hand for it. Yuuri furrows his brows but places his phone gently into Viktor's palm. He types something onto it for a few moments then checks his own phone after receiving a message. He then hands Yuuri's phone back to him.

"I put my number in, and I've got yours now" Viktor said sheepishly, waving his phone slightly. "Will you text me when you get home? So I know you didn't get kidnapped or anything." He said with a light laugh. Yuuri blushes and gives a small nod.

"I will, Goodnight Viktor." He said as he meets Viktor's eyes. Viktor smiles softly.

"Goodnight, Yuuri." He said, before bringing Yuuri into a hug. Yuuri feels his face go hotter as he returns the hugs and can't help but breathe in Viktor's cologne and notices how wonderfully warm Viktor is before he pulls back and waves goodbye as he heads home.

It's about 30 seconds later when Viktor is nearly out of sight and Yuuri is trying but failing to reach a signal for the taxi service and unconsciously moves in the direction Viktor just went in to try and reach more bars on his phone. As he walks he hears two voices arguing in hushed whispers from a small alcove between two shops and his instincts flare up at the possible sense of danger. He hears the end of one of the men's sentences and stiffens.

"-ow Nikiforov has a lot of money, plus he's like a national treasure, we take him and get a ransom and were good."

"That's to high profile Dante; you know the boss won't like that."

"He also doesn't like it when he doesn't get his payments." The man called Dante hissed.

"But-"The other man begins before Dante cuts him off.

"And you know what he does to people that cause him problems. He's unnatural. " Dante voices wavers with fear. "A-as long as we don't leave any links to him, we will be fine, now come on, we need to get the skater before he gets home." He whispers loudly to his companion as they both exit the alcove, not looking back and heading after Viktor. Yuuri clenched his fists and jaw as an icy rage comes over him. He had to stop them; he had to save Viktor from getting hurt. He enters a dark corner of the alcove and opens his backpack and pulls out his alter ego costume. He starts to strip as fast as he could and changes into his black fitted outfit, fitting his hands into the mesh gloves attached and placing his mask on. He pushes his hair backwards off his forehead and stuffed his clothes back and hides his backpack behind a dumpster. He sees ladders leading up the building next to him and he climbs it hastily. When he reaches the top, he runs to the opposite edge and sees the two men walking fast. He notices that the rest of the buildings all seem to connect so he had no problem running across them to keep up.

Suddenly he spots a familiar head of silver hair. Viktor. Yuuri's heart begins to race as he sees him turn in towards a darkened alley way and the two men now catching up, turn too. He sees them start to run towards Viktor who turns with shock and fear on his face. Yuuri harnesses all his energy into calling his powers, feeling the familiar icy buzz in his palms before jumping off the building. One hand blasts ice under Yuuri's feet so he is gliding down into the area while his other hand blasts Dante and his companion who fly backwards unconscious against the wall from the force of the blast. As Yuuri's feet reach solid ground he uses both hands to freeze both man from the waist to their legs.

He hears a startled gasp behind him and touches his face to make sure his mask is still firmly on before turning towards Viktor. Viktor is kneeling on the floor, having thrown himself out of the radius of the ice blasts and Yuuri heart beats harder, what if he had hurt Viktor? He didn't think, he just wanted to make him safe. He seemed not to be injured though, just a little shaken which is understandable. Yuuri slowly swallows as his mouth had gone dry, before slowly approaching Viktor and offering him his mesh clad hand. Viktor stared at it for a few seconds which felt like an eternity to Yuuri, before placing his hand in Yuuri's own. He helps pull him up and let's go of his hand. Viktor dusts off the dirt on his pants before looking up at Yuuri.

"T-thank you." Viktor says breathlessly. "I-I'm Viktor." Yuuri is about to respond before he remembers that Viktor would recognise him if he did. Yuuri never had this problem because in the past the people he saved were strangers who never knew _Yuuri._ He panics and does the only thing he can think of.

"No problem, it's kind of what I do." Yuuri said in a much deeper voice than his normal one and to top it off it came out in a British accent. Dear god, he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Viktor smiles and moves slightly closer. Great, now he had to keep this ridiculous cover up.

"Even so, you saved me, so please let me give you something in gratitude." Viktor began before Yuuri held up his hand gently and shook his head.

"No need, knowing that you're okay is enough for me." Yuuri said softly before adding with a playful smirk "plus, it's a criminal offence if they had damaged a face as pretty as yours." He's really getting into this British superhero alter ego who was apparently quite flirtatious as well. Viktor didn't know it was Yuuri, so he felt less embarrassed to actually do it. Viktor just looks at him with his mouth slightly open with a blush crossing over his nose and blinks slowly. This was kind of fun Yuuri thought.

"Anyway best get these two to the police station I saw a few streets back. Try to stay out of trouble, Viktor." Yuuri adds with a wink before putting his hands out to the ice surrounding the still unconscious men and moves it so they are being transported mid-air as Yuuri leaves the alley and Viktor behind.

Present

It had been 5 days since his encounter with Viktor and his break down on Phichit and Yuuri felt numb. Before Viktor had shown up in his life again, out of the dark in all his beautiful light, he was doing just fine. Well, not really but he was coping, he managed to actually enjoy small moments before thoughts of blue eyes and silver hair filled his mind. Now after seeing him again, it was like a wound had been reopened in the most painful way imaginable and there was nothing Yuuri could do but bleed out.

He sighed and rolled out of his bed and turned to look at his clock. He was supposed to be at training today, he had already missed the past 2 days and Lilia wasn't happy about it. He just couldn't. Dancing had always been fuelled by Yuuri's emotions and right now they were in turmoil. It also brought back memories. If it wasn't for ballet, Yuuri probably would never have met Viktor and maybe he would have saved himself all this heartache. He knows that if there was ever an opportunity to do things over and never meet Viktor, he knew he would have still chosen the same path. He couldn't even imagine a world in which he never knew Viktor Nikiforov, the memories he had with him he would treasure for the rest of his life but they were sometimes tainted with the knowledge of how it all ended, how all the touches were numbered. Yuuri let out a shuddering breathe as he tried not to cry again, he had done enough of that lately, he was surprised he had anything left to give.

Suddenly Phichit came barging into his room with a look of fierce determination and poorly concealed concern on his face.

"Right, get up right now." He said forcefully. Yuuri just sighed and shook his head.

"I don't feel up to training today Phichit, Lilia will understand." Phichit's jaw tightens and looks annoyed.

"That's fine, but were going for a run and you can't say no because I'm calling in a BFIC."

Yuuri groans and falls back onto his bed. Was he really being that bad that a "Best Friend Intervention Coupon" was needed to be called? The BFIC was something Yuuri and Phichit made up and agreed on during their time staying in the dorms of Lilia's International School. Basically, if one of them was being highly unreasonable and nothing else worked then a BFIC was called. They were limited in number to 2 a year and the fact Phichit used one now doesn't say anything good about this situation.

"Phichit please, I just can't." Yuuri whines and Phichit stands resolute with his arms crossed. Yuuri stares back for a moment before huffing angrily.

"Fine. I'll go for a stupid run with you, will that make you happy?" Yuuri snapped. Phichit just raised an eyebrow and left Yuuri's room for him to get changed. He knew Phichit was just trying to help him, but once he got into an emotional rut, it was incredibly difficult to get him out of it. He got changed into a pair of shorts, trainers and an old t-shirt as the weather was forecast to be hot today. As he left his room he saw Phichit tying up his trainers when the doorbell rang. Yuuri frowned at the door, thinking it quite strange that someone would be making house calls at 6am. The doorbell rang again, and then again and again. Whoever it was very impatient. As Yuuri reached the door he heard someone actually kick it. Yuuri threw it open ready to argue with the noise maker when he stopped it shock as he came face to face with an angry small blonde teenager.

"Y-Yurio?" Yuuri stutters and Yurio 'tsks' and pushes his way through into the apartment.

"Are you so stupid you don't know how to answer your own goddam phone?!" Yurio shouts angrily but with a small hint of concern.

"My battery died. Yurio what are you doing here?" Yuuri asked him as Phichit came round the corner to see what was happening.

"Dammit Katsudon, you don't know do you? Shit." Yurio mumbles under his breath before looking back at Yuuri with barely concealed fear and concern on his young face.

"He's here." Yurio says softly. Yuuri shakes his head and sighs.

"I know he is, I saw him the othe-"Yuuri began.

"I'm not talking about Viktor! I mean _him. Nightmare is here."_ Yurio says unsteadily and every inch of Yuuri's body freezes up in terror.


	4. Chapter 4

_Past_

It was a brisk Monday morning walking to the ice rink from his apartment that Viktor found himself daydreaming about 3 things. One was his routine and what he could add to his programmes to get higher scores but more importantly, something that would really surprise the audience too. The second thing was Yuuri Katsuki. The prima ballerina had been taking up the majority of Viktor's thoughts, especially his soft warm, brown eyes with flicks of amber that capture Viktor in his stare almost every time. Then of course there was his adorable blush which had now become something of a challenge for Viktor in which he wants to make Yuuri blush as much as he can because the sight truly makes his day a little bit better.

He thinks back to the Friday when they went to the café after practice and just how easy it was to talk to Yuuri. Besides a very rare few people in his life, he has never been at ease with anyone; he was always pleasant and friendly but always held a barrier up. It comes from being the skating worlds golden boy he thinks, he has to always have a certain Image and has given so many fake smiles, that a part of him has been blocked off from the rest of the world. When he was with Yuuri that day at the café though, he found that he was being his complete self and the ease of sharing things with him almost scares him, he's only just met this man after all, but there is just something about Yuuri that he can't even begin to explain. The image of Yuuri looking upwards at the darkened sky as the snow fell around them comes to the front of his mind and he remembers how breathtakingly beautiful he had looked. The small white flakes of snow falling onto his long lashes and his jet black hair as his eyes filled with wonder had caused Viktor's breath to catch.

Thoughts of black hair brought Viktor onto his third thought that he had been daydreaming about over the weekend, which was a dark hair and black clad hero in the night. Viktor sighed as he pushed the entrance door to the arena open and walked towards the locker rooms. That stranger had saved his life or saved him from an ugly beating at least, he didn't even know what those two men had even wanted before they were shut down by the apparently super powered hero. Viktor was still a bit shocked that the stranger could actually have the power to create and use ice to his own will, never really believing that superheroes were more than comic book or movie figures for children but yet here he was right now, safe and sound because of one. Quite a confident superhero as well with how easily flirtatious he was to Viktor.

He felt himself blush at the memory of that as he took out his skating clothes and skates from his athletic bag before stuffing it into a locker and started to change. He hadn't been able to see much of the man as the alley they were in was filled with shadows but from what he could make out he thought that his hero was probably attractive. The shape he cut in his black slim fitting outfit showed off his curves as well as strong biceps as well as other assets, if Viktor was honest. His face was harder to see as a large amount of it was covered by a black mask as well as shadows dancing across it constantly, but the man had a strong jawline, a gorgeous smile and good head of hair which looked very good in its pushed back style, Viktor just wished he could have seen his full face, especially his eyes. He found himself imagining what his hero's eyes were like. Where they an icy blue to reflect the powers he had within, or where they dark, like the shadows he moved in? He wonders if anyone else had seen him around, if he had been the saviour to others and if someone actually knew who he was. He wants to see his hero again though he is unsure how he would do this without throwing himself into trouble, which seemed a bit drastic even for his standards.

He finishes tying his laces on his skates and walks out with them on into the ice rink arena. He sees Yakov shouting at a young boy with bowl cut blonde hair and he smirked as he made his way over to the shouting pair.

"I thought I told you no quads Yuri, how many times must I tell you? You are too young and can hurt yourself trying them right now!" Yakov shouts while rubbing the side of his head with two fingers as the young teen replies "Yeah during competitions, I don't see why I can't in practice!" to which Yakov crossed his arms and the young teen lets out a string of cusses. Viktor throws an arm around Yuri's shoulder and chuckles lightly.

"Oh Kotenok, you don't need to do quads to win the junior world's you know that!"

Yuri shoved off Viktor's arm and turned to scowl at him. "I already know that idiot, I'm keeping the deal we made last year." He scoffed.

"Ah yes the deal! Right… and that deal was…?" Viktor asked because he didn't know what Yuri was talking about. Yuri had a look of utter disbelief which then turned to anger as he stomped his foot.

"You promised me if I did no quads and won Junior Worlds that you would choreograph a winning programme for my senior debut!" It then clicked with Viktor what the young kitten was talking about as the memory came back to him and he nods and laughs with a wave of his hand.

"Ah yes I remember now, sorry but you should know by now that I tend to forget things." He states to Yuri who just glares at him for a second before shaking his head.

"I'm starting to see that" Yuri grumbles before he looks at Viktor again "Maybe your memory is getting shitty because you're getting old" He smirks as Viktor frowns with a small pout on his lips before he laughs.

"I'm only 24 Kotenok, I'm in the prime of my youth and figure skating." Viktor says to which Yuri scowls at.

"Yeah well your grey hair makes that hard to see."

"It's not grey! It's silver!" Viktor says loudly as Yuri snickers gleefully with new knowledge on how to wind Viktor up. He hears Yakov sigh loudly and turns to find him glaring at him and Yuri with annoyance. He's about to say something when a familiar voice calls out.

"What's going on?" Yuuri comes through the door with Mila behind him holding a video camera. Viktor becomes instantly happier at the sight of Yuuri and sends him a wide smile which Yuuri returns with a bright smaller one of his own.

"Yuuri!" Viktor greets him before he pouts and asks "What colour would you say my hair is?" Yuuri looks at him with humour in his eyes as he squints at Viktor's hair assessing the colour.

"Hmm, urm…silver." Yuuri said followed by a small laugh at Viktor's glee and Viktor turns to Yuri with a smug smile on his face. Yuri clicks his tongue in annoyance but doesn't say anything else.

"Sorry for the intrusion Coach Feltsmen, I just need to record Mila skating both her programmes before we head over to the dance studio." He hears Yuuri say and turns back to see Mila moving forward to the barrier to place the cam recorder down before removing her safeguards and going on the ice after Yakov's grunt of approval. He redirects his gaze to Yuuri who seems to be introducing himself to Yuri with a soft smile. The 13 year old was as polite as he could probably be and offered a small nod before moving onto the ice. Yuuri walked over to the camera and started adjusting the angle as Viktor moved closer to him. He noticed Mila and Yuri were within hearing range so he decided he might as well bring up what had happened to him on Friday evening, hoping they had heard more on this mysterious saviour.

"Do you know I had quite an interesting walk home after we left the café" He directed at Yuuri who lifted his eyes from the camera for a second.

"Oh?" He asks with a small furrow of his brows. Viktor nods.

"I was walking down a darkened alley and these two guys tried to jump me!" Viktor exclaimed which caused Mila, Yuri and Yakov to give Viktor their full attention as he carried on with his story.

"They were so fast, I barely had time to react but then something amazing happened. A superhero saved me!" He cried gleefully and Yuuri raised a single eyebrow before looking back towards the camera and pressing buttons on it while murmuring a soft "Really?" to which Viktor nods and was about to continue when he heard Mila gasp and Yuri grunt out.  
"Just because someone saved your sorry ass doesn't mean they are a superhero."

Viktor sighed and looked at the blonde teen. "No, I call him a superhero because he saved me and took down my attackers with his super ice powers. It was amazing." He said in awe before looking back at Yuuri who seemed to be staring very strongly at the camera but still listening.

Yuri snorted "Yeah right, as if." Viktor was about to argue when Mila skated closer with an excited look on her face.

"Actually I think Viktor's right! My friend said she saw a man with ice powers too!" Viktor turned sharply to Mila and felt excitement rise within him.

"Really?! What happened?!" Viktor exclaimed as he leaned on the barrier next to Yuuri and the camera to hear every detail.

"Yeah, she said on Saturday night her and her older sister where just about to get into her car after seeing a movie when a guy came up to them with a gun in the parking lot. He wanted the car and was threating them when she said a blast of ice hit the gun out the guys hand and another knocked him out!" Mila told the people around her and Viktor hung onto every word.

"Did she say what he looked like?" Viktor asked eagerly and Mila shakes her head slightly.

"Not really, she said it was really dark so she couldn't see much but she said he had a tight black suit which had some sort of diamond sequences or something on the side. She said he had a mask on to but he had black hair from what she could make out." Mila replied and Viktor nodded along. It definitely sounded like the same hero. He noticed that Yuuri had finished setting up the camera and was now taking quite a large drink of water. He turned and saw Yuri was looking between Mila and Viktor with disbelief but also a hint of hope? Mila continued with a sly smile.

"But she did say that from what she could make out of him that he was kind of hot. Well as hot as a person can be without seeing their full face." Viktor smirked at this because he understood completely.

"Yeah he was…well from what was visible; he had a really great ass too." Viktor remarked which he heard Yuri reply to with a loud "Gross!" and Mila giggled. Yuuri who was still drinking had choked on the water and was coughing. He sees Yakov roll his eyes and he tells Yuri and Viktor to go warm up while patting Yuuri on the back. Viktor smirks as Yuri skates off grumbling and he takes off his skate guards. Yuuri, having recovered from his coughing fit but with hints of a blush, approaches the camera and nods to Mila, who is already in the start position to begin as he presses play. Viktor watches Yuuri watch Mila and sees the intense concentration on his face, the way his brows furrow or the way his lip tugs upwards slightly at her stronger points in the routine. Viktor didn't really want to stop interacting with Yuuri but Yakov looked like he was about to explode if Viktor didn't get onto the ice now so with a deep sigh he took off and began warming up. God, he loved the feel of his skates cutting the fresh ice beneath him.

Just as he is coming out of a flying sit spin and nearing the end of his warm up he sees Mila and Yuuri heading to the exit, obviously finished recording and going to the dance studio. He would have to go visit them when he got a break, maybe catch Yuuri dancing and seeing if it was more beautiful and inspiring in person than just on screen, he thinks it most likely will be. Yuuri turns before he goes through the door and catches Viktor's eye before giving him a small wave which he returns. Yakov then cuts into Viktor's view and shouts at him to begin his short programme and Viktor obeys, entering a clear space of ice and falling into his starting position.

Any chances of being able to take a break and sneak to the dance studio where shot down by Yakov who was pushing all the skaters hard and lunch was eaten on the side benches with only 20 minutes given before they were back at it. They managed to sneak in 5 minute breathers where Viktor talked with Georgi and Yuri until Yakov shouted at them to stop slacking off. Viktor wasn't surprised, the Russian Nationals were in just a little over 2 months' time and there was always a certain stress on everyone especially Yakov for his skaters to do well in the home competitions, it would not be accepted for any of his skaters to not rank the highest of the high.

After a vigorous day of training he checks his phone and sees it's just after 4pm and Viktor was exhausted. He was finally finished and after a shower and changing he was just ready to go home, all of his thoughts on a nice takeaway for dinner and curling up in his bed to sleep for about 5 days. He's in the reception area when he hears soft music floating from the left of him, where the dance studio was located. He paused for a second and decided the opportunity to see Yuuri again before he left was too good to pass up so he followed the music and came to open door which he managed to slip through unnoticed into a corner and took in the scene in front of him.

Mila was leaning back against the rail bars situated at one side of the room near the windows intently watching her new coach who was currently in his element, performing a short adagio routine before taking a run into a flawless Grande Jete, and after a pirouette he finishes off by entering a perfect over 90 degree arabesque and holding it. Viktor could feel his mouth fall open slightly as he took in every line of Yuuri's body that the pose was creating and he felt his mouth go dry and a low heat rise in his abdomen. Yuuri's back was to Viktor but he could see his face in the mirror that was in front of them both and could see the pure dedication and passion in Yuuri's face with his eyes closed. He was so lost in the music and the story he was creating that all Viktor could do was stare. Yes, he was definitely more breath-taking in person.

Suddenly the music stopped followed by Mila's enthusiastic clapping and Yuuri opened his eyes only for them to lock onto Viktor's through the mirror as he brought his leg down. "V-Viktor?" He stutters as a blush crosses his face and he wipes away the sweat on his cheek. Viktor is still processing what he had just witnessed.

"Ti takaya krasIvaya." Viktor says breathlessly as Yuuri turns around with furrowed brows and a tilt of his head.

"What?"

Viktor shakes his head slightly, trying to gain some composure and smiles softy at Yuuri.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go the café again with me?" Viktor asked him. All traces of exhaustion gone at this present time. He heard Mila snort and quickly glanced over at her and sees her smiling slyly at him which he gives a glare to before he turns back to Yuuri.

"Urm, yeah sure we were just about finished here. Just give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready to go." Yuuri says with a beautiful smile and Viktor feels his heart rate pick up slightly. He nods and nearly runs out the door to the reception needing a second to breathe and compose his thoughts because he's only gone and let himself develop a crush on Yuuri Katsuki.

* * *

 _Present_

Viktor still cannot believe that it's been 5 days since he saw Yuuri again after so long and still 5 days later he finds moments where his heart will just ache so suddenly, like its calling out to something that will never call back. Not anymore.

He taps his phone against his knee waiting for a knock on the door so he could at least go out and attempt to get his mind off everything. He checks the time on his phone: 5:42am. He huffs as he gets up from the sofa just as a he hears a hard knock. Time to put on his 'I'm totally fine' persona. He opens the door which reveals his best friend Chris leaning against the door arch and a moody 16 year old behind him, with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Viktor, my friend." Chris greets him with a large hug which Viktor returns fully. He hadn't seen Chris since World's and he had missed his dear friend.

"Are you ready to get all hot and sweaty with me?" Chris says with a smirk and Viktor lets out a half-hearted laugh.

"If by that you mean going for a run then yes." Viktor responds while Chris gives a mock pout, "Shame." He remarks and Viktor just rolls his eyes good naturedly. Chris being himself as usual, Viktor thinks with a small smile. His best friend was always coming out with flirtatious comments and innuendoes, all harmless though, he loved Chris but they're relationship has always been platonic even though a few media outlets over the years have thought differently.

"Urgh, can we go already." The frustrated blonde says as he glares at the two men. Viktor leaves his hotel room and locks it.

"Yurio! How is my little kotenok?" Viktor gushes and receives a middle finger in response which causes him to chuckle, same old Yuri too. The three of them take the elevator and exit the hotel they are staying at and come out into the open streets of Detroit. They were all here for Skate America, one of two cup events before the Grand Prix. The event didn't start for another 2 weeks but it was easier for Viktor and Yurio to come over from Russia now and just train in the ice rink here than the chance of flights being cancelled due to the upcoming bad weather in Russia in the next week. Chris had also decided to come earlier to spend some time with Viktor.

Viktor took out his headphones and plugged them in and put them on, he would rather just listen to music while he ran than any chance of Chris talking to him and finding out how not okay he was and then having to talk about it. He just couldn't right now. The other 2 follow his example and 15 minutes later they are going strong at a good pace down the empty streets. They all slowed to walk so not to peak to early when Viktor heard Yurio's phone ring. Yurio looks at the caller's name and the smallest smile appears on his face before it went stoic again as he answers it.

"Beka! Hey what's up?" Yurio asks. He must be talking to Otabek Altin, Viktor thinks. Otabek was also competing in this year's Grand Prix but he and Yurio had become friends in Yurio's first year in the senior division, just over 1 year ago now. Just before everything went wrong. Viktor shakes his head; no he won't thing about that. He is taken from his thoughts when he saw Yurio's face pale.

"What? Beka t-tell me that's not true!" Yurio demands obviously terrified of whatever bad news his Kazakhstan friend had told him. He takes his headphones fully out his ears and looks at Yurio with concern. Yurio pinches between his eyes. "Does he know?" he asks to Otabek. A pause. Yurio lets out a shaky breath.

"I've got to tell him right now. Okay. Yeah. Bye." He hangs up the phone and looks up into the concern faces of Chris and himself.

"I-I've got to go, sorry, I'll explain later." He runs off in the direction they just came from before Viktor could even question him. He wondered what could get Yurio so petrified, not much did, in fact the only time Viktor had seen Yurio so scared was…. Viktor gasped as he tensed up. No, that couldn't be it. Yurio would have told him straight away right? There was no way _he_ was back. He hoped for all their sakes.

* * *

Ballet meanings: **Adagio** refers to slow movement, typically performed with the greatest amount of grace and fluidity than other movements of dance.

 **Arabesque** is a position where the body is supported on one leg, with the other leg extended directly behind the body with a straight knee. An over 90 degree is difficult to perfectly execute

The **Grand Jete** is one of the most challenging jumps to perform and requires the dancer to continuously stretch in order to obtain flexibility. The person propels themselves gracefully into the air and appear to be doing the splits while above the ground. (Basically Yuuri is badass at his profession)

 **Pirouette** is a classical ballet term meaning "spin." It describes when a dancer is turning around one leg with the other off the ground.

Russian Translation:

Kotenok = Kitten

ti takaya kraslvaya = you're so beautiful


End file.
